Never trust, never promise
by msmhtp
Summary: Just hope. Small story how John's life is never easy to live.
1. around and around

It's a warm summer day and he laughs and laughs and laughs, Mary in his arms when they whirl a round and a round in the sunlight, the music around them.

He's happy.

After a long time, John truly is happy.

He has Mary now.

And the people around them are happy.

Sherlock is standing with his brother near the dance floor, and for once they are in peace. They watch how John laughs and laughs and dance and they smile and raise a toast and click the classes together.

To peace.

To love.

Everything is alright now. They did it. They defeated Moriarty and Moran.

Sherlock is back.

Mary loves John.

And they dance and dance until Sherlock is there and instead that he wants to dance with Mary, he offers his hand to John.

And they dance.

And Lestrade takes pictures and laughs like everyone else.

John laughs.

Sherlock smiles and wish all the good his friend and for a moment they look seriously each others. They can again trust each others. Everything is alright now.

"Two weeks Sherlock and I'm back." John whispers.

"I know. I wait."

And Mary is there, smiling gently, stealing her husband away.

"As much I like you Sherlock, I don't want to share my husband too much with you."

"I manage." Sherlock hugs her. "Keep him safe for me. Keep him happy, or I will steal him from you." He whispers in her ear.

Mary closes her eyes for a moment.

"I promise."

And they laugh and laugh and dance sun in their eyes, music around them until it's time to say goodbye and leave. The car is waiting and they leave and Molly got the bridal-bouquet and blush and they laugh and laugh.

Sherlock is in peace when he sits opposite his brother who is smiling lightly.

"They are happy."

"You took care of security for sure?" Sherlock asks and Mycroft sighs.

"Of course. They never notice anything. They are safe."

"Good." And Sherlock trusts Mycroft for once.

He startled when he feels how the car slightly speeds up and then the windows to the driver's side opens. Anthea's worried face looks Mycroft.

"Sir."

Mycroft frowns.

"John's car sir…"

Sherlock closes his eyes.

"No…" he whispers.

"They… there was accident Sir."

He can't breathe.

"What's the situation?" Mycroft's voice is ice.

"We are heading in hospital. It looks… bad, sir."

Good Lord.

No.

He can't breathe.

"John…"

* * *

_Something small what I came up, not sure where this's going. Not promising is there happy end or no, don't know yet. Or is this going to be small story or longer. _


	2. never trust

He laughs and laughs and laughs and Mary smiles and smiles and they whirl round and round and the sun is too bright.

It's so bright that it hurts.

He closes his eyes but the light is still there and it hurts and hurts more and more and he cry aloud.

The scream is hollow when it rises through his very soul, up his throat, out his mouth.

And he screams and screams and he's trapped. He is hurt and trapped and there is too much of light, now different colours, blue and red, flashing flights. But there is sun too. Bright and warm sun watching over him.

"Hus John, I keep you safe. I promised." The voice says. Warm and lovely voice. The touch is light on his cheek.

"Mary, Mary…"

"I keep you safe."

And she kisses him. Warm like a sunshine, so bright and it hurts. He screams again and opens his eyes for a moment to the cold world.

"Sir, we got you, we got you. Look at me! You have to stay awake." The voice, neutral but demanding voice says but John sifts his head to look his side.

"Mary…" he whispers.

Mary looks at him, her eyes open, unmoving, stares trough him. Half of her face is massed in, her beautiful face destroyed for ever. Golden hair is now blood red.

"Mary…"

There is a sharp pain and he gasp to breathe. And he can't move, he can't feel himself, he's trapped and all what he can see is Mary, dead Mary beside of him. So he closes his eyes and screams.

Screams until there is nothing left.

No pain.

No happiness.

No love.

No Mary.

Nothing.


	3. never promise

He's waiting and waiting more.

It takes long time.

There's people, coming and going. Crying, asking. He looks them, looks trough them, not seeing, he's just waiting.

Only thing that they all know is that Mary is dead.

And that they lost John once.

And now they have to wait.

And he can't stop walking around, waiting and waiting.

Thinking _what if…_

Then the doctor is there and he stops, speaking with Harry. And Mycroft is there, listening. And Sherlock can only stare them, watching the lips that tell the story of life and death of one John Watson. Sherlock closes his eyes.

_You promised Mary. _

_You promised to keep him safe._

"We can see him now." Harry is there, her eyes same as her brother's, but broken and full of sadness, watching him, waiting him to come. And Sherlock follows her leaving behind the others.

"He may never wake up." The doctor said.

Sherlock's fingers grazed John's pale skin. He could barely hear what Harry says.

"You can stay. You after all, are more his family than I'll never be."

His fingers curl around John's fingers. "No more John. Never again John. From now on, we will stay together. I promised that I would never again leave you behind. And now you have to promise the same. You hear me?"

And he waits the answer.


	4. hope

"I think that I can't love anyone after you."

He pressed his nose to that lovely spot of her neck and shoulder and made her giggle.

"But you already love someone else. You have always loved him."

"He isn't you. I want to be with you." John grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Oh John." She giggled again, her blond hair shining in sunlight. She looked at him.

"My husband." She said it with so seriously that John blinked.

"My wife." He stated back and she kissed him.

Around and around.

Dancing and dancing.

"Be happy John."

"With you."

"No John."

"Mary…"

"Goodbye John. Live good life."

"Mary…"

His hand went trough her.

Time was up.

"Love you." She whispered when the light took her.

"MARY! NO! YOU PROMISED! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But the real world was rushing back leaving him in cold.

"Never promise. Never trust." Familiar voice whispered and John knew that he had never hear so sad sound before.

"We are full of broken promises John."

John struggled to open his eyes.

"Sherl…"

"You don't have to promise. I understand that now John. Never promise."

John saw his face, looming over him.

"Never trust." John sighed. He had trusted when he had been child but after that never again.

Sherlock sat back to his chair.

"But I hope…" John turned his head to look his friend, his voice small and dry. "That you never leave me."

"And I hope, that you come home back with me." Sherlock smiled when he saw how John smiled.

"Home…"

"Yes John."

"Home." John closed his eyes again and drifted back in sleep. Hoping.

END


End file.
